


Facets

by braverose (chaosandwonder)



Series: Of Demons and Thunder Dragon Slayers [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Miraxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandwonder/pseuds/braverose
Summary: Laxus watches Mirajane. Prompt: Angels and Demons. A really short drabble written for Miraxus Week day 4 (Dec 2014).
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Of Demons and Thunder Dragon Slayers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167794
Kudos: 10





	Facets

.

His head turns to her direction when she walks by. The beautiful, cheerful barmaid of their guild, Mirajane.

She doesn't notice him. She breezes through the guild hall as if she has it all memorized, the wrecked and chaotic mess of tables and benches and sleeping mages. She finally stops by one of the tables. She laughs at someone's silly joke, listens to another's story of misadventure, offers an advice to another's problems. She's simply what everyone needs.

It took a while, but they finally let her go. She walks past him again on her way back to the bar, humming as she picked up empty glasses on her way. Her voice is soothing, and if angels were real, Laxus is certain that this is how they would sound.

Her pace picks up as she nears the counter and in that exact moment someone opens the windows, letting in light and air. Her hair danced with the wind, silver and soft, as did her dress. A ray of sunlight fell on her hair creating a halo, the ends of her wavy hair fluttered as if they were wings. If angels were real, he had just seen one.

He could get blinded by this visage and forget that in another time, she can be so different; an almost opposite. This angel is also a demon, fierce and powerful and darkly _beautiful_.

She stops and turns just as the wind calms, and looks right at him.

He blinks; her lips curl into a smile.

He is spared the trouble of embarrassment when someone waves her over; but before she turned her back on him and return to her usual self, he could swear that the smile turned, in a split second, into a playful smirk. _Oh, she knows_.

And then she is gone and he is left to wonder how one body can house an angel and a demon at the same time, and how it is possible that in every facet of Mirajane, he can find perfection.

.

.

_fin_

.

.

_Thanks for reading!_

_This collection is a repost of my Miraxus fics from tumblr circa 2014/2015. I am not active in this fandom anymore but I decided to archive my old works here. hope you enjoyed reading these._


End file.
